


Kokoro no kizu

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy decide hablar sobre sus intrincados sentimientos hacia Usopp, con Sogeking. Después de todo el héroe es un íntimo amigo de él, ¿verdad? Y quizás pueda darle alguna pista de por qué las cosas han cambiado tanto con Usopp al salir de Water Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kokoro no kizu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : No, One Piece no me pertenece. Todo de Oda.

Lo había buscado, impaciente, con la mirada. Si bien habían cruzado palabras, ya no era como antes. Luffy se daba cuenta: Usopp le esquivaba.

No sabía precisar bien o explicarlo, pero se daba cuenta de que cuando Usopp le hablaba, ya no era igual. Por eso dejó de buscarlo sólo con la mirada. Quería, más bien necesitaba, ver si todo seguía como antes o en verdad algo se había quebrado entre los dos.

Quizás si le invitaba a pescar, como en los viejos tiempos, lograrían sortear esa barrera; tan clara como el agua y tan rígida como el cemento.

Sin embargo no estaba en el grupo. De repente ya no compartía las risas y los gritos de júbilo. ¿Cuándo lo había perdido de vista? Estaba seguro de haberlo visto minutos antes peleando con Sanji por la porción diminuta que le había tocado de postre; pero el plato estaba vacío y el tirador ausente.

A diferencia de las otras veces Luffy no preguntó por él, y en silencio comenzó una extensa búsqueda. De paso le servía para conocer mejor el Sunny y poder estar un poco a solas.

Es que en soledad podía escuchar sus pensamientos, estando junto a todos se perdía en acotaciones y conversaciones banales.

Pero a Usopp parecía habérselo tragado la tierra. La seriedad, tan poca habitual en el capitán de los sombreros de paja, llamaría la atención a más de uno: no estaba esa sonrisa franca ni la expresión vivaz en el rostro.

En el cuarto de los chicos notó que había alguien, la luz encendida le dio la pauta de que tenía que haber empezado la búsqueda por ahí.

—¿Usopp?

El mentado dio un respingo de sorpresa. En esa circunstancia tenía dos opciones: esconder la máscara bajo las mantas de su litera, y de esa forma evitar que Luffy la viera en su mano, o colocársela y aparentar que era Sogeking.

Optó por la segunda, ya que de esa forma evitaba tener que hablar con su capitán. No es que le desagradase conversar con Luffy o pasar tiempo con él, simplemente que la vergüenza todavía no se había esfumado del todo. Porque sabía que con sólo pedir perdón no arreglaba todo lo que había dicho y hecho. Le costaba tanto enfrentar a Luffy, como si se tratase del peor enemigo jamás imaginado por él.

Cuando Usopp dio la vuelta con la máscara puesta, vio un gesto de decepción en el rostro de su capitán, que de inmediato varió a una de asombro.

—¡¿Estabas aquí con nosotros, Sogeking?

—C-claro. —Trató de pensar rápidamente en alguna excusa creíble—, quería asegurarme de que todos habían escapado de Water Seven a salvo.

—Pues sí —exclamó con una sonrisa que estaba empañada por la melancolía. —No te agradecí como es debido: Gracias por ayudarnos.

—¡No es nada! —Se colocó las manos en la cintura, en una pose autosuficiente—¡Los amigos de Usopp-kun, son mis amigos!

Ante esas palabras, Luffy bajó un poco la vista al suelo, con esa expresión taciturna muy poco habitual en él.

—Por cierto, Sogeking. ¿Has visto a Usopp? Lo he estado buscando.

—Eh… no, no lo vi… o sí, pero creo que no está ahora disponible —ni que fuera un den den mushi.

—Entiendo —murmuró, tomando aire y exhalándolo con aplomo, y un silencio sobrevino.

Usopp rogaba para que Luffy diera la vuelta y se marchase, incluso pensó en sugerirle un lugar donde buscarlo, pero el chico de goma se le adelantó, pronunciando su alias con calma y algo de duda:

—Sogeking —abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —lo alentó.

—Tu… tu eres muy amigo de Usopp, ¿verdad?

—S-Sí… ¡claro, somos amigos muy cercanos!

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo entonces? —frunció la frente, sin saber bien si esa era la mejor manera de saberlo.

—Por supuesto —Usopp arqueó las cejas, curioso por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—¿Sabes si él… —perdió la mirada a un punto cualquiera, reteniendo el aire—si él dejó de… quererme? —Alzó un hombro—¿Ya no me considera su amigo? —Lo miró con firmeza, amedrentándolo, como si Usopp temiese ser descubierto por esa contemplación tan escudriñadora.

Tragó saliva y torpemente trató de responder:

—¡No, Luffy! ¡Él te adora! —Exclamó con desesperación—¡Quiero decir! —carraspeó, haciendo la voz forzada de Sogeking—¡No debes preocuparte, Luffy-kun! ¡Los sentimientos de tu _nakama_ no han cambiado! ¡Al menos no de la manera en la que crees!

Luffy caminó unos pasos y se sentó en la litera de Usopp, desplomándose como si estuviera agotado. Quizás lo estaba, de tanto pensar al respecto. Él no estaba acostumbrado a analizar situaciones, se limitaba a actuar movido por el impulso.

—Desde que peleamos él… —susurró, incapaz de poder darse a entender.

Con intensa curiosidad, y aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba, Usopp se sentó a su lado.

—¿Tú crees que Usopp-kun… ya no te considera un amigo? —vio como Luffy asentía con la cabeza, mostrando una mueca de infinita amargura. Los labios encorvados hacia abajo, y los ojos empañados.

—Es que… le dije cosas muy feas y… tampoco imaginé que Merry…

—Él me ha contado todo, Luffy-kun —Interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos—, sé porqué pelearon, y eso ya no importa —suspiró, perdiendo la postura y encorvándose. —Él también se ha portado mal. Él… se siente avergonzado de haber pensado así de ti, porque… te conoce —aclaró con énfasis—, y sabe que no harías nada que perjudicase a tus amigos. Le costó entenderlo…

Usopp cerró los ojos e inspiró aire. Era él quien debía sentirse arrepentido, le había gritado a Luffy que ellos no eran más que objetos desechables, que si un _nakama_ estorbaba, como capitán no dudaría en quitarlo del camino, incluso sabiendo que Luffy no era esa clase de muchacho.

Quería explicárselo, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo y comenzaba a exasperarse consigo mismo y la penosa situación de no poder explayarse.

—Entonces —analizó Luffy—¿por qué me esquiva?

—Él… él no te esquiva...

—Sí que lo hace —retrucó con tesón.

—Entiéndelo: todo esto le cuesta, todavía está avergonzado, se siente arrepentido y… es un idiota que cree o creía que tu… —alzó los hombros—ya no querrías estar cerca de él como antes. Después de todo lo que te dijo —rió con lastima—, no le extrañaba la idea de que quisieras tomar distancia. Y eso le dolía, por eso prefirió apartarse él.

—Yo no le haría algo así.

—No entiendes —negó—, él no cree que tu serías capaz de darle la espalda, y justamente ese es el problema Luffy —Suspiró—él… —continuó, negando con la cabeza—Usopp no se considera digno de tu amistad. ¡Es un pésimo amigo! Porque un amigo no debe pensar así de otro.

—¡Ey, Sogeking! —gritó furioso, arrojándosele encima—¡No digas que Usopp es un pésimo amigo, porque no lo es! —lo tomó de la solapa del traje, sacudiéndolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo—¡Retira eso o te patearé el trasero!

—¡Ok, está bien, lo siento! —Elevó las manos clamando piedad—¡Lo retiro!

—Tú no lo conoces —chistó, mirándolo con desconfianza. Sin dudas, para decir eso, Sogeking no lo conocía siquiera un poco a Usopp. —Él es mi mejor amigo, ¡es más que eso! —se quedó pensando ¿qué le seguía al estatus de mejor amigo?

—Ya, entendí —rogó misericordia y Luffy se calmó, soltándolo.

—Es un buen amigo —Justamente por eso, lo extrañaba.

Recordaba su última pelea contra el líder del CP9, y la voz de Usopp, atravesando toda la confusión que en ese momento era su cabeza. Había estado ahí, pese a todo: a la pelea y a las cosas espantosas que se habían gritado. Usopp había estado ahí, dándole ánimos.

Sonrió, porque aunque a veces era un poco corto para entender algunas acciones, otras se le hacían muy evidentes; y más allá de que en el momento no estaba para analizarlo, mucho después se había dado cuenta de que nadie lo conocía tan bien como su tirador.

Había sabido qué decir y cómo decirlo para que él se pusiera de pie. Había provocado a Rucci apropósito, porque Usopp sabía que Luffy no permitiría que lo lastimase, a él ni a ninguno de los integrantes de su tripulación.

—¿Sabes? —musitó el chico de goma con voz apocada—Estuvo con nosotros en Enies Lobby, estuvo ahí conmigo. —Una tímida sonrisa asomó. —Cuando creí que ya no podía hacer nada, escuché su voz… —Luffy no entendía por qué le había invadido unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar, en su simplicidad no comprendía la razón de sus lágrimas—El idiota estaba provocando a ese hombre gato —lanzó una carcajada apagada llena de melancolía—, me desesperé, porque… iba a matarlo, Usopp también lo sabía… —asintió con energía—que no era rival para Rucci, le temblaban las piernas —sonrió de nuevo, ante el sempiterno recuerdo de Usopp acojonado—, pero lo hizo por mi —lo miró, sin poder ocultar la humedad de sus ojos—, me desesperó la idea de que pudiera lastimarlo. Y él lo sabía.

Sogeking tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que Luffy no era tan idiota como todos pensaban, desde ya… Usopp lo conocía bien.

—Por eso no voy a permitir que digas que él no es un buen amigo…

—L-Luffy —tartamudeó, incapaz de poder expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, no porque no encontrase las palabras, sino porque en teoría era Sogeking, no Usopp.

El capitán lo miró de nuevo con esa expresión taciturna.

—Es más que un amigo para mi… —Esa expresión logró colocar al otro en una posición incómoda. —¿Qué le sigue a mejor amigo? —preguntó, con hondo interés en hallar la respuesta.

—B-bueno —balbuceó—, ahí ya nos metemos en terrenos escabrosos, Luffy-kun —sentía la gota de sudor recorrerle el rostro por debajo de la máscara, sin embargo tomó coraje y continuó—, pero… a él le pasa lo mismo. Te considera más que un amigo, ¡un hermano, se podría decir! El que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso.

—Pero yo ya tengo un hermano —se quejó, plegando el ceño. —No es eso. Yo… lo quiero mucho, de una manera especial. —Plantó una sonrisa exagerada—La paso bien con él, ¡con todos! —se corrigió enérgicamente. —Pero con él… es distinto. Todo es distinto con él —De repente parecía estar analizando con profundidad sus propias palabras. —Me gusta mucho estar con Usopp —finalizó, esbozando otra de sus enormes sonrisas, de esas que enseñaban hasta la encía.

Sogeking entrelazó los dedos, en un gesto que denotaba nervios, se remojó los labios y, mentalizándose de que era el héroe, escudándose en él, trato de ser sincero incluso consigo mismo. Era fácil hablar en tercera persona y desentenderse así de los sentimientos de Usopp.

—Él… corresponde ese sentir.

—¿Sí? —Luffy se mostró muy interesado—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—No hace falta que lo diga, ¿verdad? —sonrió, pero tras la máscara la mueca no fue visible.

—Gracias, Sogeking —dijo Luffy con espontaneidad, poniéndose de pie y ajustándose el sombrero de paja—, fue bueno conversar contigo. Si lo ves… —negó con la cabeza—deja, no le digas nada.

—No, dime —instó, con más curiosidad que al inicio.

—Nada más dile que… lo estoy buscando —la nueva sonrisa del capitán fue efímera y amarga. —Que siempre lo voy a estar esperando… para pescar y… —suspiró—hacer todas esas cosas que solemos hacer juntos.

Sogeking asintió, viendo al chico de goma dejar la habitación. Cuando pudo respirar aliviado, se quitó la máscara mirándola como si esta pudiera darle la respuesta que en ese momento lo atormentaba. Aunque la conocía, porque el mismo Luffy se lo había dicho: Lo quería.

Lo quería de esa misma manera especial.

La sonrisa de su rostro fue ancha, en contraste con la lágrima que colgaba de sus ojos. Se puso de pie, guardando la máscara y la capa en un lugar seguro. Lo mejor sería dejarse encontrar por Luffy.

…

En cuanto el tirador lo vio en la cocina, le sonrió con emoción:

—¿Quieres pescar, Luffy?

El mentado, luego de salir de su asombro por ver que era Usopp quien había ido a por él, se puso de pie de un salto, brazos en alto; pero en esa ocasión no invitaron a Chopper. De todos modos, incluso el reno comprendía que esos dos debían tener un momento a solas para que admitiesen de una vez por todas que se querían demasiado, y que por eso mismo peleaban. Hiruluk se lo había dicho: para ser amigos, hace falta tener una pelea y una reconciliación.

Luffy y Usopp tuvieron que pescar muchas veces a solas para saber que le seguía al estatus de mejor amigo y hermano.

Las heridas son proporcionales al cariño que se le tiene a la otra persona, y duelen más cuando vienen de quien se ama.

 **Fin**


End file.
